


从恋爱到结婚需要几步

by Duanwu555



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duanwu555/pseuds/Duanwu555
Summary: 意识流开车，我是真的菜
Relationships: Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk / Lee Donghae
Kudos: 25





	从恋爱到结婚需要几步

到了家是李东海先开的门，推开门也不开灯，拉着李赫宰就往里走。李赫宰被拉着跟在后面进来，带好了门刚转头就被不知道什么东西碰了一下头。没来得及看清就被李东海搂住脖子，“你现在得亲我。”

李赫宰一愣，但见李东海这么主动也不推脱，只一手搂住李东海的腰，一手扣住李东海的后脑吻了过去。舌头撬开李东海本就半张的嘴，去挑逗李东海的舌头。不吻还好，这一吻上反而想要进一步深入的想法更加的迫切。说实话本不是小年轻了，也没有夜夜笙歌的习惯。但之前李赫宰通常是想做的话，只要哄一哄李东海终归都是能得逞的。这冷不丁的让他几天能看不能碰，逆反心理就起来了，反而每天回了家单是看着李东海都能硬起来。

这么想着，李赫宰的手顺着李东海的腰往下摸，撩起了李东海的西装外套，把手伸到里面，想把衬衫的下摆拽出来。可这么一拽却没拽动，没等他疑惑就被李东海推开，灯也顺势开了。李赫宰这才看清刚才撞了他头的，是个槲寄生装饰物，也就明白了刚才李东海说要亲他是怎么回事。他笑着把人搂了回来，“弄这个做什么，以前回家第一件事不是亲你？”

“你有先脱鞋子的时候。”李东海故意斤斤计较着，惹得李赫宰一直在线的占有欲再次工作。

李赫宰也顾不得那么多了，两个人换好了拖鞋，他就拉着李东海去了卧室。两个人直入主题，双双倒在床上，李赫宰压着李东海，一边啃着李东海的嘴唇，一边跟李东海的衬衫扣子较劲儿。

李东海的衬衫扣子是暗扣，扣眼那边的一排上面还缝了布，系上衬衫的扣子之后能挡住扣子，这是为了美观。可这时倒苦了李赫宰，他是没有胆子直接扯开让扣子崩的满床都是的。刚才临走前朴正洙说了，这衬衫过几天要送过去他用一天，教工作室的新人缝纫。他现在要是给扯了，就全都露馅了，那时候金希澈能把他的头发给扯下来。

可越急就越解不开，越解不开手就又抖，于是好不容易折腾出来一点的扣子就又回了原位。李赫宰的胯下因着起了反应被愈发紧了的裤子勒的生疼，李东海却毫无自觉的还在他身上撩拨，当真是急的仿佛被架在火上烤一样。

他的衣服早就被李东海脱得只剩一条内裤了，可李东海还穿的整齐。

“李部长nim怎么连扣子也解不开啊。”李东海故意逗着身上的李赫宰，腿抬了起来蹭了一下李赫宰硬的有些发烫的胯下，“都这么着急了。”

“啊西八。”听了李东海的话，李赫宰骂了句脏话，也不管扣子了。他坐了起来，去解李东海的皮带，他就不信裤子上还能有什么暗扣让他脱不了李东海的裤子。

裤子扯得很顺利，李赫宰像是终于赢了一局一样的，耀武扬威的把李东海的裤子扔到地上。可还没来得及说什么，映入眼帘的画面就让李赫宰的笑容直接僵在了脸上。

腿还是李赫宰熟悉的那双李东海的腿，可大腿上系着皮质的带子却看着有些陌生。那系在李东海大腿上的皮带子上，有向上延伸出来的几条带子，那几条末端有夹子夹着衬衫的下摆，也算是解释了为什么刚才没有拽动衬衫。

衬衫夹。

李东海穿了衬衫夹。

李赫宰看着那因为被这皮带子勒着而格外色情些的双腿，只感觉自己鼻血都要喷出来了。

“我们李老师刚才一直穿着这个？”李赫宰深吸了一口气，分开了李东海的双腿，然后用手指勾着皮带子，把人往自己身边拽，“想给谁看？”

李东海并没有像李赫宰预期的那样害羞，然后一边骂他坏家伙，一边用枕头扔他。李东海伸手搂住了李赫宰的脖子，笑着抬眼看着李赫宰的双眼，“不给谁看，”李东海说，“就给你看。”一边说着，李东海的双腿一边夹住李赫宰的腰。

骤然被摸住了七寸的李赫宰笑了，久违的征服欲就冒了出来。他突然感觉他有点明白那句“恋爱即战争”的话，因为他与李东海，早晚有一个人要被对方撩死在床上。李东海既是他的爱人，也是在这场只有两个人的战争里时刻伺机反扑的对手，而战利品则是在床笫之间的主导位置。

李赫宰想自己大概的确是赢了太久了，都快忘了被李东海勾的面子里子都不要，只想和他快活的时候了。

这可不行，在这种事上是个alpha就不会想被自己的omega牵着鼻子走。

“就给我看？”李赫宰说着伸手解着衬衫夹那几个夹着衬衫的夹子，绕到背后的时候还顺手捏了一把李东海结实饱满的屁股，“那我可要好好看看。”

这么说着，李赫宰把李东海的衬衫推了上去，然后俯下身真的开始好好欣赏这早就看过无数便的身体。这下李东海被看得脸上有些挂不住，卧室的大灯还开着，被这过于明亮的灯光照着做这种事，他总有些不适应。他挡住自己的眼睛，又想要去关灯，却被李赫宰按住了手。

“不是说要给我看吗？关灯就看不见了。”

“你个坏家伙，”李东海这下是真的有些恼了，他拍了一下李赫宰，“哪有开灯做的？”

李赫宰被打了反而笑了。看吧，就算是多了层好看又难剥的包装纸，那也是甜的糖，“李老师怎么这样啊，撩我撩得那么狠，开灯看一眼都不肯？”这么说着，李赫宰舔了一下李东海的锁骨，“还说要给我吃糖葫芦呢？”

这下李东海是被说的一句话都没有了，他抓着李赫宰的胳膊，想往李赫宰的怀里躲。可李赫宰这个时候咬住了他的锁骨，轻轻的吮吸了一下。

“嗯……！”

颈肩的地方皮肤本就敏感些，而李赫宰这连舔带吸的一口，直接像是在那里通了电，让电流窜上了李东海的大脑皮层。一声带着几分情色的鼻音就哼了出来，偏生因着原本音色的原因带上了一丝清纯。

活像在弄个雏儿。

李赫宰爱极了这个声音，于是手也不老实的在李东海的上身来回摸索着，一会儿碰一碰腰侧，一会儿摸一摸胸膛。弄得李东海不听的抖着，抓李赫宰的胳膊的手愈发的用力了些。omega本就禁不起alpha的撩拨，更何况是做了这么多次，并且临时标记了自己的alpha？

李东海感觉那个极为私密的地方隐隐的开始有些湿润和酥麻，他有些难耐的动了一下腰，消磨一下那里的空虚。可李赫宰显然是察觉到了李东海的状况，他故意放出更多的信息素来，弄得李东海带着一丝委屈的开口让他别闹，而尾音又因为李赫宰忽然咬住胸前的突起而变了调。

结果，本来义正言辞的一句“别闹了。”反而听起来像难耐的邀请。

李赫宰便故意曲解了李东海的意思，一边用牙齿以微小的力道咬着一边的乳头，一边用手照顾着暂时被冷落的另一边。

这时李东海撩拨的进入了状态，前端的长期未被照顾让他有些不满的蹭了蹭李赫宰，然后又用腿夹了身上的人两下，要李赫宰别光顾着上面不顾下面的。这完全是一副被alpha宠坏了，连自己抚慰都不会的样子，可偏生李赫宰就是喜欢李东海这床笫之事完全依赖他的样子。

于是手就褪下了李东海的内裤，然后握住了已经流出了不少透明液体的那里，开始了轻轻的撸动。果然耳边就传来了李东海带着隐忍的细碎呻吟，和小声叫着他名字的声音。

不能再听了，再听就又要被牵着鼻子，对他予取予求。李赫宰这么想着吻住了李东海的唇，不让他那勾人的声音在扰乱自己的节奏。只要李东海的信息素浓一丝，李赫宰的信息素便多一层。两个人的信息素在房里互相交织着，就好像床上的两个人一样。

李东海感觉自己已经不能思考了，他的前端和后穴都被李赫宰好好的照顾着，唇被李赫宰吻住，身子也被李赫宰的信息素包裹着每一寸的肌肤。可他克制不住的想要更多，想要更亲近。

只是手指的插入是不可能满足吃过见过的omega的。

李赫宰也明白这个道理，于是他终于还是关了灯，只留一盏灯光柔和的台灯亮着，给李东海一个相对舒适些的环境。然后他将李东海的腿分的再开了一点，扯下了自己的内裤，将那早就硬的发胀发疼的地方缓缓的送进李东海的体内，直到整根没入。

“啊……嗯啊……”

“呼……”

因着身体的再次紧密结合，两个人都发出了叹息。

李东海或许就算做过再多次也习惯不了身体最私密的地方被一点点打开的感觉，那感觉太过刻骨，就好像是在一个人面前被剥得什么秘密也不剩，未来的一切都被攥在这个人手上一样。那是在他的心上打一个标记，提醒着他从这一刻开始知道结束为止，都只属于身上的这个人。

李赫宰被夹得腰都酥了，他忍耐着迫不及待的要摆动腰肢的想法，等着李东海适应。然后他俯下身，亲了亲李东海的眼角，缓缓的动了起来。

一开始只是小幅度的缓慢抽插，但那刺激已经足够脆弱的肠壁应激收缩，像是想要吃下全部一样的贪婪。李赫宰感觉自己的魂都要被吸走了，他深吸了一口气，保持着这个幅度。而李东海则没有那么清醒了，他只感觉身子整个都热了起来，明明被填满却越发的感觉空虚。

于是他抬眼看着这个能左右他感受的人，要他想想办法，殊不知这会让他更加欲壑难填。

没有人在床上被身下人那样看还能守住理智，李赫宰也不能。他加大了抽插的幅度和速度，顶的李东海不停的哼着，腰不停的动着想要摆脱这在满足他欲望的同时，又让他变得更加贪婪的东西。可李赫宰不会让他这么轻易就跑掉，李赫宰伸手抓住了还系在李东海腿上的衬衫夹，把李东海的腿固定住，连带着腰就算再怎么摆动也没有逃离的可能。

李赫宰还在继续动着，带着李东海的身体不停的往欲望的巅峰攀爬者。哪怕李东海说不要了，说要停一停也没有换来李赫宰的片刻停顿。

“乖，现在停了你会难受的。”李赫宰嘴上温柔的像是个完美的爱人，身下的动作却凶狠的仿佛在对敌人。

“啊……啊！”

终于，李东海忍不住了，他颤抖着射了出来，弄得两个人身上都是。射精之后的不应期让他脱力的软在床上，可李赫宰的动作并没有停下来。所以身体还在被迫享受着难以消受的快感，李东海便再也忍不住自己的呻吟，把种种难以言表的情绪叫给他听。

李赫宰一边顶着，一边再次研究起了李东海的扣子。不知是不是因为现在做上了没有了方才的急切，这扣子好解了很多。解开了一个找到了窍门，其他几个便不再是问题。李赫宰很快就把李东海的衬衫折腾了下来，然后退了出来让李东海跪趴的床上，自己俯下身把李东海紧紧抱在怀里，再次进入李东海的身体。

这次的动作远比上次疯狂了千百倍，如果不是李赫宰抱着李东海，李东海怕是要被顶的直接撞到墙。这下就连最后的那一点保留都没有了，李赫宰带来的快感像是藤蔓一样一寸寸的攀附上了李东海的每一寸身体。

就连发丝都好似因着李赫宰而濒临高潮。

李东海失控的叫着，生理泪水洇湿了枕头。李赫宰不停的吻着他的后颈，他腺体的位置。那里散发的信息素的味道，是比什么珍馐佳肴加在一起还要诱人百倍的存在。李赫宰明明是吃饱了饭的，可他现在闻到这个味道只觉得自己饿疯了也馋疯了。

如果可以，他觉得他甚至要讲身下的omega拆吃入腹。

他知道他快要到了。

所以他狠狠的顶了到了最深处，然后对着李东海的腺体咬了下去。

在那一刻，李东海的哭喊止住了，他怔怔的睁大了自己的眼睛，身体不停的抖着，似乎要被高潮的快感淹没。李赫宰又一次射在了他的体内，咬了他的腺体。

又一次的临时标记。

等到两个人真的折腾完了，已经是几个小时之后了。李东海腿都合不拢，动也动不了，只趴在床上想就这么夹着李赫宰射给他的东西睡了。还是李赫宰撑着性爱之后的倦意，给两个人清洗好了才折腾回的床上。


End file.
